


An Unexpected Life

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Caitlin bring their newborn daughter home from the hospital and realize a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Life

Barry hated driving. He knew that sounded weird, but when you were pretty much the fastest man alive and could get across the state in seconds, turning a trip that would normally take seconds into one that took close to twenty minutes seemed pointless.

But, this wasn’t one of those times where he could speed across the town. He glanced briefly through the rearview mirror spotting Caitlin reaching into the small car seat beside her and his brows furrowed as his gaze fell back on the road. “Everything okay back there?” He asked the worry clear in his voice.

Caitlin adjusted the blanket around their daughter and then sat back one arm resting on the side of the car seat, a warm smile tugging at her lips. “You mean since you asked about seven minutes ago?” She inquired amused. “Everything is fine Barry. Nora is sleeping. I was just fixing her blanket, how much longer until we’re home? Maybe we can get a nap in before she wakes up.” Caitlin new enough to know getting her on a schedule even this young was important.

It was definitely hard to be objective medically speaking when looking at her baby girl though. She was born a day and a half ago and already Caitlin was in awe at her perfection. Top percentile in weight, height, and genetics, because of course they’d drawn a small amount of blood and tested it at STAR Labs needing to know if she inherited her father’s genetic abnormalities.

Caitlin hadn’t cared if she had, but Barry had insisted. And it seemed as if their daughter would be getting more than just the color of her father’s eyes or his ears. Their genetic markers were a bit different, but she had the same kinds of rapidly moving cells as Barry, which would prove difficult should she come into her powers as a child, but Caitlin was sure they’d deal with that when it came.

Barry nodded noticing Caitlin was lost in her thoughts, “We’ll be pulling up to the building in about two minutes, I can see Cisco and Joe from here,” he said with a grin. “I’m going to let them park the car so I can help you inside okay?” He asked his fingers tapping on the wheel. He was nervous, he couldn’t help it. He was a father. He had a daughter. Barry hadn’t expected this and if he was being honest, he definitely hadn’t expected it with Caitlin. But over the years of working together they grew closer, and when things with her and Ronnie hadn’t worked out even after the other man was back…he was there or her.

They grew together, learned about his powers together, and worked in close quarters. And then one day when Caitlin was kidnapped and almost killed, Barry realized he wouldn’t be able to survive if that had happened. It was the day he knew he was in love with her and he’d told her just that. It had been a good day. He shook the thought away and parked the car in front of the apartment building, grinning at Joe and Cisco before lifting his hand in a wave. “Stay there, I’m going to come around I don’t want you moving too much.” He said as he pushed the car door open.

Caitlin rolled her eyes affectionately, but did as Barry said. She glanced down at their daughter and the smile was back on her face. This wasn’t at all how she thought her life would turn out, but god, she wouldn’t give it up for anything. The door opened and she glanced over at Barry. “Do you know how to take the seat out of the base?” She asked while shifting.

Barry nodded, “I got it,” and seconds later the car seat was in one hand as his other reached out for Caitlin to take.

She sent him a reprimanding look while taking his hand and letting him help her out of the car. “What did I tell you about using super speed on the baby?” She asked with a brow lifted.

Barry pursed his lips. “I used it on the car seat…not the baby. Besides, she probably doesn’t mind, you’ll see when she’s speeding around the house,” he said brightly.

Caitlin groaned as she stepped carefully out of the car only to be greeted by Cisco who practically tackled her in a bear hug. She grunted and winced slightly, but returned the hug.

“Careful Cisco,” he advised the other man frowning at Caitlin’s wince, “Hey would you mind parking the car? I wanna get Caitlin and Nora upstairs so they can rest.” He said to his friend.

Cisco nodded releasing Caitlin, “Sure thing man, glad to have you guys home in one piece,” he said with a chuckle.

Barry shook his head, wrapped an arm around Caitlin and guided her towards the sidewalk where Joe was standing, a large smile on his face.

“Everything's all set up in the apartment. You should have everything you need. Food for you guys, stuff for the baby, diapers, wipes, bottles all sterilized and ready to go.” He told them, not able to help the pride on his face as he Barry held his family close to him. He swallowed hard glancing down at the little girl in the car seat. “She’s perfect son.”

Barry beamed, “Thanks Joe…you wanna come up?” He asked feeling Caitlin lean into him and tightening his arm around her.

Joe glanced between them and shook his head. “No, you two head on up and get some rest while you can,” he advised before patting Barry on the back and leaning in to press a kiss against the side of Caitlin’s head. “Call if you need anything.”

Caitlin watched Joe go and rested a hand on Barry’s chest, a hint of tiredness filling her. “We have pretty amazing friends,” she commented.

Barry nodded and then looked away from Joe glancing down at his girlfriend, “And I’ve got the most amazing girlfriend. Speaking of when are you going to let me make an honest woman out of you?” He asked once again guiding them inside. “I mean you’ll have my baby, but you won’t marry me?” He asked with a chuckle. “You realize you’re stuck with me now anyway right?”

Caitlin smiled, “I know I just…not yet. A baby is never a reason to get married. I don’t want the decision to be made because of an unexpected pregnancy. When I’m ready though, you’ll be the first to know.” She replied as they stepped into the elevator.

Barry took his arm away from her to press the button before his arm was around her again, the car seat in his other hand. “I’d hope so,” he joked, “For the record it was never about Nora. I love you Caitlin and honestly spending the rest of my life with you and our daughter, well there isn’t a thing in the world that sounds better than that to me.” His words were soft, as were his lips when the pressed a kiss to her hair.

Caitlin couldn’t help the moisture that filled her eyes; stupid hormones were still wreaking havoc on her body. “That pretty much sounds like the perfect future to me too.” She replied, “I love you too, Barry.” This life might have been unexpected, but Caitlin couldn’t be happier. It was the life she never knew she always wanted and she was going to cherish it for as long as life allowed.


End file.
